


This Desert is Big Enough for the Both of Us

by cluelesspaladin



Series: Krolia and Romelle's Guide to Finding Happiness After a War- And Maybe Kissing, Too [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothing Shopping, F/F, Galra didn't make it to Earth and Voltron stopped that shit in its tracks, Kromelle, No Plot, Space Gays On Earth, canon-divergent, soft wlw, two lesbians living in a desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Keith had been born into a world of dusky sunsets and desert winds.Now Krolia was allowing herself to be born into a new, fragile beginning with Romelle in the same place that she had borne her son.It was a strange contrast, being back in the desert after so many years.
Relationships: Krolia & Romelle (Voltron), Krolia/Romelle, Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: Krolia and Romelle's Guide to Finding Happiness After a War- And Maybe Kissing, Too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This Desert is Big Enough for the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/gifts).



Krolia leaned against the wall of the small store, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Romelle to finish changing into the current assortment of Terran fashion that the younger woman had decided she wanted to try out.

“For the full experience!” she had burbled excitedly, as if Krolia hadn’t been the one to suggest travelling into town to get some basic essentials. Maps, dried goods, and now clothing- of which Krolia had already purchased what few things she needed and had helped Romelle pick out several things that appeared to be in her size. The Altean was smaller than her, after all, which meant that it was difficult for Krolia to figure out the size conversions to the fabrics that littered the racks and shelves around them.

The poor clerk had looked rather overwhelmed to find a Galra in her store, regardless of Krolia’s renowned status as a member of the Voltron Coalition- the same one that had destroyed the Galra before they could try and overpower Earth’s limited defenses.

“How do you fare, dear one?” Krolia inquired after several moments of silence.

Rather than a direct answer, the changing room door opened and Romelle stepped out, the younger woman adopting a thoughtful expression. Her brows furrowed in thought as she plucked at the pastel blue patterned shirt Krolia had managed to find- she’d considered pink, but the blue brought out the colors of her lover’s markings and she hadn’t been able to help herself. She had managed to find some darker pink jeans to match, however.

“This clothing is typical of this planet’s environmental conditions?” the Altean inquired, turning one side to the other to examine herself in the full-length mirror available.

“These conditions, not as often, but yes. It isn’t uncommon. Especially if one owns a ranch.” The taller of the pair nodded.

“A ‘ranch’?” Romelle paused in her examination of herself in the mirror, glancing over her shoulder to meet Krolia’s steady gaze.

“We are beginning to build one for ourselves, yes.” Krolia answered the question before it was asked. “We can speak more of it when we return home.”

Home.

It was something of a foreign word after so many long years fighting for freedom against the Galra Empire. Years of hiding, of longing for her kit she had been forced to leave behind. Of a mate that had died some time before she had managed to be reunited with her son. Of a place that she could truly call her own after being assigned quarters after quarters on one ship to the next, one of the deepest operatives in Zarkon’s forces.

It meant that she was now able to do things like bring Romelle hunting for “duds”, as Tex had used to call them. She missed her Terran lover; he had been as alien to her as she was to him, and yet they had been content with one another for the time they had shared.

As something of a self indulgence, Krolia had purchased her own clothing as well- an older style cream shirt with tassels, blue jeans, boots, and- in a moment of fond nostalgia- a white cowboy hat. Tex had had one back in the day; while it had been ridiculous to see him strut around and nod to her in some strange courting fashion, she had to admit that it had eventually grown on her.

“I will hold you to that.” Romelle scrunched up her nose in Krolia’s direction. “I like these clothes. They are strangely comfortable.”

“This planet has interesting fabrics- nothing like what we are used to in space, but durable and designed for comfort.” Krolia admitted easily. “It is unusual to not have any other armoring as we are accustomed to.”

“Hm.” The shorter of the pair hummed, looking herself over once more before turning to peck Krolia’s lips. “Let’s purchase these and head home. I imagine you’ll be expecting a call from Keith this evening.”

“Yes.” The Galra sighed, watching her lover vanish back into the change room, a tad mournful. Those jeans clung to Romelle’s form quite nicely, if she did say so herself. Instead of wistfully longing for her to return with the armful of approved items, the older of the pair simply dealt with business with the clerk, purchasing all of their items with the savings that had been converted from GAC to Earth money.

(With all of the missions and paid time she’d received over the years, she and Romelle would never have need to concern themselves over their wellbeing and then some in their lifetime and even beyond.)

Really, Krolia just enjoyed spoiling Romelle. With everything that had happened in the younger woman’s life, some part of the elder female’s brain had decided that she would get the opportunity to experience anything and everything she hadn’t had the chance to whilst being a part of the colony.

“Thank you for your time.” Krolia smiled down at the woman manning the counter, sliding some larger bills over. “Have a good afternoon.”

The clerk sputtered something after her, but Romelle had exited the change room with the clothing over her arm and Krolia collected it into the large bag that the rest of the clothing had been neatly packed into before leading her out the door.

It was time to go home.

-

At the moment, home was the newly completed cabin that was slowly beginning to resemble more the homey space that the pair desired it to be at their end game. The planned gym had already been mapped out on the property and while there was steady progress being made in ordering supply, Krolia wanted to start expanding on the large acreage that they found themselves in possession of.

While Romelle gained control of the groceries and lined the pantry shelves with the beginnings of their stocks, Krolia decided to change into the clothing they had purchased earlier, smiling at the fond memories that came with buttoning the shirt up over her belly and breasts.

Warm mornings of coffee and sunbeams in the windows, curtains whispering in the dusty breeze. Rubbing her hands gently over the roundness of her stomach as she leaned against the front porch and watched the sun rise over the horizon.

Keith had been born into a world of dusky sunsets and desert winds.

Now Krolia was allowing herself to be born into a new, fragile beginning with Romelle in the same place that she had borne her son.

It was a strange contrast, being back in the desert after so many years. Hard to put behind some of the things she had left behind. Hell, she didn’t even know where Tex was buried after he had passed.

Romelle was still busy in the kitchen as Krolia poked her head out of the bedroom. Rather than disturb her work, she decided to wander out to the half built fence that marked the beginning of their property, stepping up easily with her taller stature and perching on the post. At the higher elevation, the air was brisker, cool as she inhaled it and watched the valley below them as the sun continued to descend.

Of course, it wasn’t long before Romelle joined her. What Krolia wasn’t expecting as much was the matching outfit that she’d been trying on earlier.

“You look nice, ‘lia.” Romelle beamed at her as she hopped up onto the fence.

“As do you, dear one.” She smiled back. “It suits you.”

“You more, I think.” The Altean made a playful face.

“I had some practice.” She returned, reaching over to play with the low pigtails that the blond had put into her hair. “Decided to try something new?”

With the internet available to her, Romelle had been reluctant at first to change her hairstyle. Especially with seeing some of the more extreme lengths that humans tended to go to in their quest to be “trendy”. That being said, once she had found ideas that she liked, she had slowly been getting into trying new things.

(One recent style had been so elaborate that they had both been laughing as Krolia fished pins out of Romelle’s thick locks.)

“I thought it might be appropriate, now that we’re cowboys.” She laughed brightly, amusement twinkling in her eyes. Her marks nearly glowed in the warmth of the setting sun.

“Not quite yet.” Krolia chuckled, soft and warm. “We’ll need to build up the fencing, stables, chicken coops and the like before it could be considered a complete ranch, but one day.”

She could almost see it already. A couple of horses out in a paddock with the bristly desert grass to graze on. A handful of chickens to bring in some extra source of food, maybe a garden or greenhouse to grow their own vegetables…

“I’d like that.” Romelle sighed, head tilted back to bask in the warmth. Once the sun vanished behind the mountains the temperature would drop, but until then it was a soft moment that Krolia wanted to preserve in her memory forever.

Earth was still a new beginning, but one day it would feel more like home.

It already was beginning to, with Romelle at her side.


End file.
